Sylux
Sylux, currently known as ExDee or Sylux ExDee, or just Sy is a comic maker, spriter and artist. He joined on May 10, 2007 and went on to become a well-known spriter and comic maker. He has recently found interest in Flash animation. He left BZPower after his 1000th post, in preparation for his turning 13 years old. History Sylux (at the time jallar9) joined on May 10, 2007 and a week later was contacted by Vezon The Piraka who made him a banner and avatar. They became good friends and Sylux soon started making his own banners, avatars and sprites. They created a rather lousy shop called Jallar the Piraka Banner & Avatar Shop, which became rather famous, although Vezon and Sylux's skills were pretty poor at the time. He made various sheets for the shop, J.P. Sheet 5 being notable. It was very poor, but was great compared to J.P. Sheet 1 (which marked Sy's very beginning on Paint). The shop was closed due to the school year. VTP and Sylux never talked in a long time since then. In that period, Sylux became very interested in animation, and used a free software named Pivot to animate stickfigures. He had also started spriting alot of sprite sheets, (which were all too similar to other kits) as well as making comics with GIMP, but Sylux still kept spriting despite kit similarities. Soon enough, he got Adobe Flash CS4, and began his animating life, filling his YouTube account with Pivot and Flash animations. Comics First Comics Sy's first comics were very random and simple, with all links lost. The Legend of Karnaak Sy's second series. It was closed by B6 after one reply due to him using a picture of VTP's likeness without permission. Transforma Comicz His third series was unsuccessful only gaining 3 comics, however it marked his skills improving, using GIMP. He took a break from comic making after this series failed. Bio-Plex After a hiatus from comic making, Sylux returned with Bio-Plex. It gained 3 pages before being closed at Sy's request. Vahk: BTM Sylux was formerly a GS in Vahk: BTM. Chibi-Power Sylux's next series was Chibi-Power with co-authors Venom, Tjm, Nuparurocks, Jaller_Mahri and Fighty. It became a fairly popular series gaining 7 pages. Unfortunately, due to being hosted on Iaza, all of Sylux's comics have been lost. Nuparurocks` Comics Sylux is a GS in Nuparurocks` comics under the alias DJ-Sylux. ~VAHK 2~ He also Guest Starred in ~VAHK 2~. 003 Made an appearance in Comic 3 of 003. Chibi-Power Remix™ Chibi-Power Remix gained 3 pages and had 5 comics. It was closed due to being abandoned, while the topic was getting filled with spam. -{Agents}- Made by Sylux, Ontez and Venom. Venom pretty much did all the work with Sylux and Ontez only contributing one comic each. Gained 5 pages. -DJ- Sy's most successful series, gaining 8 pages before being closed at his request. It had 22 comics. The plot featured Sylux and his friends trying to stop the evil MC Trace and Chirox. Sylux Studios Was closed due to his computer crashing and with Khols's comics being lost, he decided to start over, leading to Shoop. Shoop Sylux's series, released on March 23, 2009 was named Shoop. It gained 2 pages and 8 comics before dying and then getting closed for revival. XD Comics Sylux's latest series - XD Comics has been released to BZPower on August 19, 2009 after it went back up. He released the last comic on September 9, 2009. Spriting Sy hasn't been spriting alot lately, due to his new love in animation, but he has managed to squeeze out two kits recently, one evolving from an old kit he made, (http://www.majhost.com/gallery/jallar99/spriteez/kit.png) called, EvoLutions. but, after testing a new style of sprites, His small experiment turned into his most recent kit,-XD- which he is determined to finish. Category:Comic Makers Category:Spriters Category:Comic Characters Category:Retired Comic Makers